Alnair Lunatus
"Though he carries on with evil in his heart, for the road is winding with no end in sight; beckon to him so he may sheathe his sword and return home, where his wounds would be healed."'' -Alnair Lunatus at Alexander Thanon's funeral'' Alnair Lunatus '''is the son of unknown middle class Vanadun soldiers. Alnair became the '''Lord of Ravenhelm, after leading an uprising and overthrowing the Vanadun hierarchy. Alnair is one of the major POV in the Broken Dawn series. Character & Appearance Alnair is one of the most feared and respected swordsman in the world, carrying with him an Iman-crafted katana that requires expert handling. Alnair is highly educated and is often found reading alone, which might be a result of his insomnia. Alnair is known for being silent and interjecting sporadically with much wisdom. While he is by no means a supreme ruler other rulers such as Halemar and Zerick have leaned towards Alnair's stances. Alnair is highly religious and follows the word of the Archprophet obediently. Despite his position as Lord of Ravens, Alnair has a stark sense of justice and relationships. Alnair is a symbol of the Vanadun's standard appearance. Alnair is tall (standing 6"7) broad shouldered, his muscles conditioned from years of survival in the wilderness, his skin and overall appearance (enhanced by his age) reflect this. Alnair appears weary, with sagging features and gray eyes. Once Morathi noted to Stalaheid "he walks as if awoken from slumber, never in a rush and always seems as if a soft wind might blow him over. The man's mind is that of a hawk, remember this Stalaheid while a hawk will rest on your arm and scout for you, it always has its eyes on the bigger picture." Alnair resembled his Vanadun brothers with his long wiry, black hair and beard and pale skin. However his body is riddled with scars, bruises, and wounds from battle. Alnair throughout Storm's Wake, Night, ''and ''Tide'' Alnair wears a standard elite Vanadun infantry leather cuirass bearing the mark of Crimson Sun and the Silver Moon (symbolizing the alliance between the Vanadun and the Soldunis), under this he wore a white shirt with a layer of mail. Draped over him was a signature midnight blue cloak that he claimed made him ''invisibile to those who may not see. Alnair's right hand is afflicted with shrapnel from a Sun Shard. Beginning in his palm, the steel slowly fuses to his organic being and replaces his flesh. In Storm's Wake it has reached his elbow. The metal is seemingly impenetrable as he uses it to catch weapons such as swords or axes. By Night it has reached his mid upper arm and in Tide it has reached his shoulder. In Breaking Skies, ''Alnair has begun using the curse so recklessly that it has consumed the entire right half of his torso, crawling up his neck and covering half his face. Replacing one of his eyes with one that is red with a yellow iris. Inconsistently Alnair appears with a face mask, only when in inflitrations and the likes. Alnair's personal coat of arms is that of a black raven flying under the golden sun and unto the silver moon, the two being connected by a thin circle both placed at opposite ends. Names and titles Alnair is known as '''Commander of the Vanadun', Lord of Ravenhelm, and Lord of Ravens following the Vanadun revolution when he is elected supreme leader of the Vanadun and assumed the Feathered Throne. Alnair is also Grandmaster of the Crimson Order, 'a sacred position meant for leading a hand chosen group of Vanadun that serve the Archprophet directly. Due to this position Alnair is also known as '''the Prophet's Hand. ' Alnair also receives the epithet '''sageslayer '''after killing Valir Odanos, the Sky Sage. This name however is not often used and Alnair expresses distaste for the name, feeling shame for not only killing Valir but also the Sky Spirit. The Soldunis call Alnair by his eldername '''Nazir '''which translates with his surname '''Lunatus '''as "moon-walker." This is attributed to his insomnia and his lack of fear in the face of the night. Recent Events Storm's Wake ' Under orders from the Archprophet, Alnair travels to Earunland on the pretext of checking the Banthic Corridor, to search for the potential Udin heir. When Alnair meets Stalaheid Udin, he is honest with Stalaheid about the events of the west and encourages him to come with him to the Pillar of Dawn. Despite his refusal, Alnair begins to stalk Stalaheid after discovering that in the dead of night the Solismur stalked Stalaheid. Night '' ''Tide '' ''Breaking Skies''